Mesnevi/1681-1690
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1681. || باد و خاک و آب و آتش بنده اند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Madem ki halkı unutması, ve hatırlaması onun elindedir, imdatlarına da o, erişir. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1682. || با من و تو مرده با حق زنده اند || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O güzel huylarla huylanmış olan zat, her gece gönüllerden yüz binlerce iyi ve kötü hâtırayı giderir; || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1683. || پیش حق آتش همیشه در قیام || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Gündüzün gönülleri, yine o hâtıralarla doldurmakta; o sedefleri, incilerle dopdolu bir hale getirmektedir. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1684. || همچو عاشق روز و شب پیچان مدام || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ, || Evvelki düşüncelerin hepsi, Tanrı’nın hidayetiyle sahiplerini tanırlar. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1685. || سنگ بر آهن زنی بیرون جهد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Uyanınca, sanat ve hünerin, sebepler kapısını açmak üzere yine sana gelir. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1686. || هم به امر حق قدم بیرون نهد || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Kuyumcunun hüneri demirciye gitmez, || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1687. || آهن و سنگ هوا بر هم مزن || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || bu güzel huylunun huyu, öteki kötüye mal olmaz. | || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1688. || کین دو می زایند همچون مرد و زن || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Hünerler ve huylar, kıyamet günü, çeyiz gibi sahibine döner. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1689. || سنگ و آهن خود سبب آمد ولیک || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Güzel olsun, çirkin olsun... bütün huylar ve hünerler, sabah çağında sahiplerine gelir; || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1690. || تو به بالاتر نگر ای مرد نیک || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Nitekim posta güvercinleri, gönderilen mektupları, yine uçtukları şehre getirirler. || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |